


And I Feel Fine

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2012 [22]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Apocalypse, End of the World, M/M, Multi, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando's obsessions have OCD</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Feel Fine

**Author's Note:**

> The 'twenty-second day of Christmas' for [azewewish](http://azewewish.livejournal.com), because she never lets me down when it comes to the OT3. :) Part of the [Claimed](http://community.livejournal.com/claimed_fic) universe. Lyrics & title from R.E.M.'s "It's the End of the World as We Know It (And I Feel Fine)"

December 21, 2012

_It's the end of the world as we know it, it's the end of the world as we know it, it's the end_ \--

"Is he listening to that again?" Harry asked, tugging off his tie as he strolled into the library.

"All day," Karl muttered. He hunched down in his chair, not looking up from the newspaper, as Orlando's singing (loud and off-key) drifted into the room.

"All day?" Harry stared at Karl for a moment, then looked at the ceiling. "My god."

"He's got it on repeat and says it's his 'the world's ending today and I need appropriate music' song," Karl said, finally folding the newspaper and placing it in his lap before looking at Harry. "I got him to turn it off earlier by threatening his life, but he just kept singing it. And since the music actually drowns out his singing..."

"You're picking your battles."

"Exactly."

Harry nodded, pulling the tie from his hair and shaking his head until it settled around his neck. "Give me an hour."

Karl snorted inelegantly and picked up his paper again. "Get him to turn that song off and I'll worship you for eternity."

"You'll do that anyway," Harry grinned and started for the stairs.

//Not if you don't shut off that damn song.//

 

Two hours later, Karl peeked into the bedroom, relishing the overwhelming silence of the castle. //Is he...//

"All quiet on the western front," Harry joked, looking up from his book. And Karl could see Orlando's dark curls from where he lay plastered against Harry's side. "He's out for a while, old man, so it's safe to come in."

"Oh, thank God," Karl breathed, already making a list of ways to thank Harry. "And the CD itself?"

"Hidden. And I erased it off his iPod," Harry smirked.

Karl's list doubled.


End file.
